


The Webbys 2015

by trashbagboys



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Public Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbagboys/pseuds/trashbagboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link attend the 2015 Webbys and have a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Webbys 2015

Link stands in the bathroom, adjusting his hair and suit jacket. He thinks he looks pretty good, he is dressed in black slacks, a white dress shirt that is covered in small polka dots and has a pale blue suit jacket over his shoulders. He hasn't seen Rhett in a few hours but he assume he looks good as well. "Come in" He yells as he hears the doorbell ring, assuming it's Rhett.

"Link?" The taller man calls as he walks in to the house "In the en-suite" Link calls back.

Rhett walks to where look is stood and smiles at Link who notices him through the mirror, Rhett is dressed in a simple gray suit with a dark blue dress shirt, a tie printed with intricate patterns accompanies. Link adjusts his ties and turns around to kiss Rhett's cheek,

"Mmmm, you look good" Link whispers in his partner's ear, his hot breath whips down Rhett's neck,

"You do too, sir" The nickname caught Link by surprise, making him smirk a little.

"Feeling frisky tonight, aren't you baby?" 

"How could I not be, sir? Especially when you look like that" Rhett says quietly, his words just adding to Link's confidence,

"Well if you play nice you might get what you want" 

-

Rhett sits at the table during the show trying not the bust out of his pants, on the drive there Link had down nothing but teach him, running his small hands up and down Rhett's thighs and occasionally palming his crotch, and by the time that they have walked in together Rhett was about to come. Rhett knows he shouldn't but hes going to have a little fun. 

After the two are called up to the stage is when the fun beings, he knows that if link went up with a boner then neither of them would get what they wanted and their public image would suffer dramatically. When they sit back down Link leans into Rhett, an innocent gesture. Rhett slowly builds the confidence to move his hand under the table and into Link's lap. The shorter man doesn't react and Rhett leaves his hand there, his hand dances up Link's thigh and he shoots him daggers. 

Rhett's hand eventually reached Link's groin, his fingers lightly move across it, he hear Link cough and that's when he knows he has him right where he wants him. His hand begins to palm Link, altering between pressures and speeds, Link is trying his best to quiet but every now and again he let a whimper slip out. This continues on for minutes on end until Rhett senses that Link is ready to let go, he is surprised that he has got it his far without Link growling at him and smacking his hand away. Rhett pulls his hand away suddenly and he hears Link whisper at the loss of contact 

"Sorry baby, gotta go to the bathroom" he whispers into Link's ear, his voice dark and gruff. Rhett doesn't really have to go to the bathroom, he just knows that if he goes Link was likely follow him. Rhett pushes his chair back and walks off the the bathroom, smirking. 

He pushes open the bathroom door and goes over to the facet, acting to wash his hands. Seconds later Link barges in behind him, locks the door and without saying a word, drags Rhett into the closest cubicle by his collar. 

"How. Fucking. Dare. You." He speaks harshly as he roughly shoves Rhett again the stall wall "I go out to a work event and I expect not to be played with. You're lucky we're out in public right now or you would be punished beyond belief" Link's voice is stern and unforgiving, in one swift movement the two switch places and Rhett is shoved to his knees.

"Suck." he commands, Rhett quick unbuckles Link's belt and tosses it to his side, he yanks down his pants and his briefs. He teases the top of Link's cock with his tongue,

"Don't tease, baby, you'll only make it harder on yourself" Link growls.

Rhett take Link into his mouth and begins to bob, his tongue working all around his partner's cock. Link behind to groan above him and Rhett speeds up, knowing they don't have long in here

"You have such a pretty mouth, baby" Link says mid-groan "You look so good on your knees"

Rhett's hand moves to the base of Link's shaft and he begins to move it up and down, all the while working his tongue across the pronominal veins and sweet spots. He feels it twitch and that's when he knows Link is close, he pushes Link to the back of his throat, gagging in the process. 

"I'm close, b-baby" Link forces out "Make sure you swallow" 

Rhett picks up his pase, his tongue going wild, Link hands are tangled in his hair and his hips slowly thrust in and out of Rhett's mouth. He feels Link twitch again and then a warm load shot into his mouth, swallowing it all. Link hums as Rhett continues to bob his head, riding out his orgasm.

When Rhett is sure it has surpass he takes his mouth off of Link and pulls himself up back to his original height

"You did good but I'm still punishing you when we get home" Rhett hums in response, walking out of the cubicles over to the mirror to fix his hair. 

"You look fucked" Link muses, wrapping his arms around Rhett's waist "You better go our first so nothing looks suspicious" Rhett turns around and kisses Link's forehead

"Hard to not look suspicious when you have come on your pants" Rhett chuckles at Link's face of embarrassment as he looks down, trying to rid his pants of the obvious stain "See you out there, sir"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time really writing smut so feedback would be good. Thank you!


End file.
